Our Secret Beach
by SuNnY gUrL
Summary: Kari has her birthday at the beach. It is a dance party. She has to choose between T.K. and Davis to be her dance partner. Who will she choose? Find out! R+R pleaz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. - no actually, we don't own digimon since I we only have 3 bucks in our pockets. :)

### Our Secret Beach

### By: ~KiNd GuRl~ and ~SuNnY GuRl~

"Tai. You have to promise me you won't staple my sweater together just because I'm wearing a bikini, okay?" Kari said to her brother. Tai looked at her blankly.

"When did I do THAT?" He asked.

"Last year. When it was my birthday party at the beach ... remember?" 

"Oh, I think I remember... Wasn't that the time when Joe couldn't come because he was allergic to sand?"

"Yup, that was it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KARI! COME OVER HERE!" Tai yelled at his 13-year sister. 

Kari ran over to him. "Yea, what?" She asked him. Tai looked at her bikini in disgust and grabbed one of his sweaters that was lying around and put it around her.

Kari looked at him in a confused daze.

Suddenly, Tai grabbed a stapler and jammed the front together, "Now you can go into the water and play."

Kari sweatdropped. "Rriigghhht." 

She went out, in embarrassment. 

"Uh Kari?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Yolei who was looking at the sweater weirdly. 

"Isn't that Tai's sweater which he didn't wash for a month and why is it stapled in the front?" She asked.

Kari sighed. "He thinks the bikini is too much." She said and frowned.

"Oh, I see. Well see you at the water. That reminds me...Davis asked to see you at the beach house at 8:00 tonight."

Kari groaned. "What does he want now?" She said to herself.

"Hey Kari!" T.K. yelled.

"Oh hey!" Kari yelled back.

"Didn't you say that you were going to wear the bikini that you bought from that weird fancy mall?"

"I was but guess who decided it was way too much?"

"Tai?"

"Yup." Kari answered back with a sour face.

"Well I can help you with that. Be right back!"

T.K. ran back to the beach house. It was 5 minutes when he returned. He had something in his hand.

"What in the world are you holding?" Kari asked.

T.K. held up a stapler remover proudly.

"I stole it from Davis. Obviously he knew this was going to happen." 

T.K. quickly took the staples out. T.K.'s eyes bulged out.

"I think I know why Tai stapled the sweater together." He said. 

Kari looked at herself worriedly. "Is it that much?" She asked.

The only answer she got from him was him fainting to the sand.

"Kari? Have you seen T.K? He stole my - WHOA!" Davis said, his eyes moving up and down her body.

Kari glared at him and put her brother's sweater around her again. 

"T.K? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kari helped him up. Then they held hands and walked back to the beach house, leaving Davis and his stapler remover alone.

"Well, Mr.Stapler Remover, we'll be together again today." Davis said sadly.

It was 8:00 at night and Kari decided to meet Davis. When she went up and out to the balcony, she found Davis already there crying. Kari immediately ran to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Why should I tell you?! You hate me remember?!" He sobbed.

"I don't hate you...I just don't like, LIKE you."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"I mean why do you like me anyway?" Kari asked.

Davis sighed. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Kari nodded.

"Well, first of all, you're like an angel of light. I mean you didn't get the crest of light for no reason. Second, you're so kind. You're so unselfish and...and ... your just so you." He said.

Kari blinked.

"Wow. You actually just sounded smart. Like you actually knew what you were talking about." She said. 

Davis glared at her and Kari smiled.

"I'm just kidding. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, my birthday dance is tomorrow!" She said and she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? What did you think? Remember, no 10 reviews, no 2nd chapter.

(Sunny gurl: Please give us a lot of reviews. I sorta want to finish it up. kind gurl here doesn't =P)

(Kind gurl: Hey! *humph* whatever)


	2. Our Secret Beach #2

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon so don't sue us

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon so don't sue us. K?

Our Secret Beach

By: ~SuNnY gUrL~ and ~KiNd GuRl~

"So, who did you choose?" Tai asked. Kari sweatdropped. "You really don't remember?" She asked. Tai shook his head. "You mean you don't even know who I'm going out with right now?" She asked. Tai sweatdropped and shook his head again. Kari sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari smiled as she saw all her guests having a blast. Matt offered to sing a few songs while Tai went around, dancing like an idiot. TK was dancing around with a lot of girls while Davis was drinking punch like he never had seen it before. Jun (unfortunately had to come) was begging Matt if she can sing with him but Matt disappeared every time she appeared. Mimi was going around serving punch to everybody while Sora was looking for Tai so that he wouldn't look more like and idiot then already he was.

Kari looked at herself for the last time before she entered the dance floor. She was wearing a pink and white dress. It was pretty short. Short enough to get a lot of attention from T.K. and Davis. She smiled to herself. Then she quickly frowned. She was going to have to choose a boy for the final dance. "Who should it be?" She asked herself. It could be T.K. or Davis. 

"Kari! Are you ready to come down?" Yolei yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Kari looked at herself for the last time and went downstairs.

"Hey birthday girl! Are you ready to party?" Mimi asked as she saw Kari coming down the stairs. "Definitely." Kari said and smiled at her. 

Kari saw her brother coming toward her, smiling. "Hey kiddo. Are you ready to dance with someone? Or I'm going to make you dance with me!" He said. Kari giggled. "Maybe I will dance with you!" She said, making Tai laugh. "Well, I'll see you around. Now, just party and have fun, okay?" Kari nodded and smiled. 

Kari looked around and smiled as she saw so many people having fun at her party. "Hey Kari! Come on, let's dance!" Yolei said, reaching to Kari. She led Kari to dance floor and danced with her. Kari laughed and saw Tai, nearby doing a very bad break dance. She laughed harder when she saw Sora hitting him on the head, trying to make him stop dancing.

"Hey Kari." She heard a male voice say. Kari turned around to see ... Izzy. "Hey Izzy!" She said. "Happy Birthday!" Izzy said, hugging her. "Thanks." "So have anybody in mind?" 

"For..?" Kari asked. "You know what I'm talking about. The final dance." " Oh yeah, that. I forgot all about it. It's gonna be a surprise. heehee" She tried to laugh. "See ya later" 

She went to go get some punch for herself when she saw T.K. "How come I haven't seen you for a long time?" "I was too busy getting ready" Kari muttered. "You wanna dance?" "Not really. "Kari said and left.

T.K. wondered what was wrong with her. "Hi! Happy B-Day" Davis yelled as he spilled punch on his suit. "Aww man! I just got it dry cleaned too. She almost felt bad for him. She got herself some punch and danced.

2 HOURS LATER...

"And I would like to conclude this speech by wishing my lovely sister a happy birthday." Tai concluded. 

"Now Kari must choose one boy to dance with for her final dance." Matt said.

Tai looked like as if he were going to beat up who ever was her dance partner. 

"Kari...please come up to the stage and announce the lucky guy." 

"I thought about this over and over. You have no idea how hard it is to be up here and choose only one partner. I finally made a decision. I liked this boy for awhile now. And he is...Takeru" She whispered.

"WHAT?!" The crowd yelled. "We couldn't hear you."

Kari sighed. "I said Takeru!"

"Oh" The crowd muttered.

T.K. walked up to the dance floor ready to dance. All of sudden he was hit hard by Tai and Davis.

"You stay away from my sister" Tai yelled.

"You stay away from my girl" Davis yelled.

T.K. screamed like a girl. He took Kari and they left the house. They ran and ran until they got lost. "So...where are we?" "I don't know." It's quiet here." "Yeah." "This is our beach. Our secret beach."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what happened at the end?" Tai asked.

"Nothing. T.K. and I are going out, and we sometimes visit our secret beach."

"What a stupid story" Tai said.

"Whatever"

DA END

So what did u think of it? Review PLEAZE!!!


End file.
